The Clemency
by JeanneWBWalker
Summary: "Habian pocas cosas en mi vida de las que me arrepentí, una fue no haberte escuchado a tiempo. Perdon a todos los que fueron mis amigos, en especial a ti Fratello, lamento todo lo que te he hecho, a tí te debo mi vida. Italia Veneciano." Dark!Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Ciao~! People in This World~! Mucho Gusto! Aqui se Presenta Jeanne W. B. Williams/Walker (o mas lindo llamarme Jeanny ¿No?)

Jeje, como decirlo... Solo, no dejen a una chica sola con 4 Cocacolas, 3 de Cafe y 1 Caja de Chocolates una noche de paro... o afrontaran las consecuencias que pronto van a leer... (?) no, encerio...

Well, siempre quise ver el lado sádico de Hetalia, es mi mayor sueño. Asi que, here you have~!...

Warnings: Sadismo, Gore, Rape, Multipairing, Multichapter, Dark!Hetalia, Italia OoC, Guerras, Confusiones con Respecto a los Sentimientos, y Por Ahora crep que solo Eso...

Summary: Creo que voy a poner uno para cada capitulo, porque se me hace dificil hacerle un resumen de dos renglones a lo que va a ser este fic. Igual éste solo es el prólogo.

Aviso que este capítulo, como es el prólogo, es mas corto de lo que me gustaría, advierto que los capitulos serán mas largos mientras avance la historia...

Let's Read!

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.r.o.l.o.g.u.e<em>**

"_El horror que sentimos cuando nos damos cuenta que hemos lastimado a los seres que amamos, de que ellos dieron su vida valientemente y nosotros solo la tomamos temiendo caer en la desgracia"..._

- ¡No quiero que lo hagas! ¡Por favor, regresa conmigo!

- Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, vive con ello.

- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Fue él desde el principio.

Así fue como comenzó, un viaje por continuas guerras con un único objetivo…

"_**Amar"**_

"Amar o ser amado" ¿Arriesgar todo por hacer que esa persona especial en tu vida te hable, o sacrificarlo solo para que note que existes? Una pregunta bastante extraña para responderla sin pensarla con cuidado.

Aunque sepamos lo que es el amor y lleguemos a creer que es la cosa mas maravillosa que puede pasarle a una persona; lo vemos siempre desde el lado optimista, querer afrontar la cruda realidad que te espera en el futuro, nunca tiene un final feliz, ni siquiera para las llamadas "Naciones".

Representantes de los países, observadores a través de la historia, sintiendo como ésta logra cambia sus cuerpos al pasar el tiempo, unirse entre ellos. Algunos desaparecen; otros nacen, pero son personas a fin de cuentas, la inmortalidad es lo único que los diferencia.

Personas que llegan a sentir emociones y sentimientos dentro suyo, aunque hayan olvidado como expresarlo como acostumbran los humanos comunes. Al paso del tiempo fueron recuperando la memoria de lo que era tener un corazón, o los sentimientos mejor dicho, pero fue demasiado tarde para poder darse cuenta.

Llegamos a un mundo que solo se preocupa por su propio bienestar, sin tener en cuenta a los que afectamos, cuando nuestra única meta es obtener todo lo que queremos. Aunque hubo alguien que logró destacar entre todas estas cosas, legando a un nivel increíble; o imperdonable desde cualquier punto de vista, un joven llamado Feliciano Vargas.

Una alma completamente inocente, tierna e ingenua, si. Llegó a sentir un gran amor por la única persona que logró entrar a su frío corazón, difícil por la capa de hielo que lo cubre ¿Por qué digo eso? Porque aunque no lo parezca, el joven no es lo que aparenta.

Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, el vivía feliz con un joven llamado Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. Un joven que estaba lejos de crecer, aunque no le importaba mucho eso, solo quería pensar que estaría al lado de Italia el resto de su vida. Pero el "final feliz" no estuvo de su lado, pues la guerra llegó y se lo llevó lejos. Italia no soportó perder a la persona que amaba, sin decirle la verdad que demandaba su corazón. Así que para no sufrir más decidió dejarlo en el pasado y esperar el futuro con firmeza, solo que no soporto una segunda vez.

_...__"Darnos cuenta de que al final, ellos eran el significado de nuestra vida y no supimos apreciarlo. Cuando a fin de cuentas lloramos por ellos sentimos un vacío extraño en nuestro interior y la venganza es la única forma de llenarlo, el egoísmo es una regla de guerra, querer tener todo para nosotros mismos, sin importar lo que les suceda a los que están detrás nuestro, mirándonos con sed de sangre…"_

Pero en realidad no vine a contar sobre eso, mi objetivo es hacerles conocer la vida luego de ese suceso, el por qué el mundo estuvo a punto del Apocalipsis por un deseo confundido.

Como curiosa que era, decidí seguirlo de cerca, una extraña fascinación me obligaba a permanecer a su lado, claro que no sabia que las verdaderas razones era la oscuridad oculta en su corazón, pero, algo me decía que no era oscuridad, sino una soledad profunda que nunca pudo liberar.

Observaba silenciosamente, a su lado, pero a la vez muy lejos, como sus ojos iban llenándose de satisfacción al ver las caras de sus antes compañeros en ese lamentable estado, que hasta a mi me parecía inhumano.

Si aun quieren ser testigos de esta historia, les invito a escucharme, de lo contrario no los obligaré, solo quiero que sepan que una "Nación" no es siempre lo que parece…

* * *

><p>Les dvertí... e3e<p>

Bueno, espero que no los haya decepsionado como creo yo, y que razoneis un poco antes de apuntarme con algun arma de fuego(?) por sacar este lado de la serie...(y por los constantes horrores de ortografía)

So, I hope see ya in the next chapter, right?

Bye Bye~! ~


	2. Buona Fortuna, Bella Ragazza

Ciao! People in This World~!

_Mein Gott_, mi primer fic y ya me atraso... Q.Q

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo de lo que seria esta cosa intento-de-fic~

Jeje, no tengo mucho que decir, así que, Let's Read~~~~!

Warnings (De todo el fic): SongChapters (a veces pongo canciones en los capítulos para darle mas ambiente(¿)), Sadismo, Gore, Rape, Multipairing, Multichapter, Dark!Hetalia, Italia OoC, Guerras, Confusiones con Respecto a los Sentimientos y Personaje Inventado, Por Ahora creo que solo Eso...

Disclaimer (Me olvide de ponerlo =~=): Hetalia pertenece en todo sentido a Hidekaz Himaruya, y me tortura decirlo.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_Even on and on i continue circling,_

_With nothing but my hate,_

_In a carousel of agony..._

4 de Agosto de 2068 Schwarzwald – Alemania

- "Cuanto mayor es el amor, mayor es la tragedia cuando termina" – Recitaba como si lo hubiera ensayado durante mucho tiempo, aunque en parte era así. No muchas veces tenia algo interesante para hacer, mis días eran monótonos y sin preocupaciones.

Claro, no existían las preocupaciones para alguien que ya no existe en físicamente en el mundo.

– A veces el pensar en ti es lo único que me impulsa a seguir adelante… -

Lentamente levante mi vista hacia la pareja felizmente sentada en un banco de la plaza. Se veían tan felices, mientras se besaban y demostraban su amor mediante palabras dulces, que por un momento sentí lo que llaman envidia. Me quedé mirándolos un par de minutos, en los que continuaron sumidos en un mundo de color rosa y donde todo es alegría. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Cansada, giré mi vista hacia mi izquierda, había una pequeña colina con árboles y gente tomando sol, o jugando con sus perros, aunque un chico captó mi atención sobre los demás.

Era un joven que aparentaba los 20 años, de pelo marrón claro y un extraño rulo que desafiaba a la gravedad en su lado izquierdo, no era un humano, de eso me di cuenta al fijarme bien. Tenia un aura extraña a su alrededor, un aura oscura y triste, fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba muerto, al igual que yo.

Me pareció bastante extraño encontrarme a alguien así, generalmente las personas fallecidas se van al otro lado, guiados por la luz que nunca se apaga, que viene del cielo y te salva de caer en las mas profundas oscuridades.

Una sensación extraña de soledad me invadió al verlo así, sentado bajo la sombra del árbol mas de la colina, intentando no darle importancia al resto del mundo, tratando de mantener la sonrisa tranquila que adornaba su cara en esos momentos, aunque bien sabia que era falsa, solo hacia falta verle los ojos rebosantes de lagrimas que se rehusaba a mostrar en público. Tenía un profundo dolor en el corazón, transmitido al mío también. Al final me decidí a acercarme, pensando que seria la mejor opción en el momento. Lentamente fui acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

Sin quitar mi vista de su rostro, que cada vez se iba contrayendo mas, haciéndole imposible contener las primeras gotas de agua saladas que salían de sus orbes café, lo llamé con voz apagada, pero audible, solo que pareció no escucharla, o simplemente prefirió ignorarme.

- Oye, ¿Estas bien? Estas llorando… – tras dos segundos de silencio, me di cuenta de que había abierto la boca como imbécil. Si estaba llorando es obvio que no estaba bien.

Sin embargo, levantó la vista, primero vio al frente, quedándose un par de segundos fijados en el horizonte, luego la subió y quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, no se cuanto tiempo, no se que fue lo que hizo, pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba al lado suyo, con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo, llorando desconsoladamente y mi mano acariciándola, tratando de calmar las convulsiones que le ocasionaba el llanto. Pasando el tiempo, el llanto fue cesando, convirtiéndose en pequeños hipos.

- G- gracias – levantó lentamente su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la mía. –... por todo. – terminó, quitándose las ultimas lagrimas con la manga de su mano izquierda.

- No tienes por que agradecerme – dije tranquilamente, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por su parte.

- Es extraño - posó sus manos en el césped, arrancando pedazos de pasto de a poco. – no entiendo como puedes ser tan amable conmigo, cuando recién nos conocimos.

- ¿Y por qué crees tu que no debería serlo? – eso lo tomó por sorpresa, por momentos abría la boca y la cerraba, similar a un pez, sin salir ningún sonido. Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro para darle confianza.

- Es que, con todas las cosas que he hecho, me parece extraño que alguien se me acerque. – su mirada fue tornándose mas triste a cada palabra que decía, tuve la urgencia de abrazarlo tan fuerte, por un momento, quedarme a su lado por siempre y ayudarlo en lo que sea, me parecía una locura total que alguien como él halla hecho _algo_, pero mi curiosidad siempre me gana...

- ¿Pero que puedes haber hecho, que haya tan malo? –

- Es que... – dudó unos momentos sobre lo que me iba a decir –... no se como explicarlo, pero quiero desahogarme, quiero quitar este vacío que siento, y no se como... – se lanzó de nuevo hacia mi y no dudé en rodearlo con mis brazos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – acaricie su cabeza lentamente para reconfortarlo un poco.

- Pero eso es imposible, ya no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, ni puedo traerlos de vuelta... ni siquiera puedo verlos. –

- ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

- Porque no tengo el valor para hacerlo, a pesar de que era un chico demasiado optimista en el pasado, la realidad me trajo de vuelta y me hizo entender que no todas las cosas tienen un lado positivo. – termino con un cansado suspiro.

- Puedo mostrarte que si. – le encaré con determinación.

Él se dio vuelta incrédulo ante lo que había dicho y nuestras miradas se encontraron por varios minutos. Unos ojos sorprendidos y otros decididos. Quería demostrárselo, que siempre se puede buscar un lado positivo a todo. Así me lo había enseñado mi hermano desde pequeña, crecí creyéndolo, hasta el día en que él se fue. Creí que volvería, que lo hacia por nosotros y que nunca nos abandonaría como lo hicieron nuestros padres, pero ese día nunca llegó, tal vez por eso estoy aquí, tal vez por eso aun espero a que llegue y que me abrase como lo hacia antes. Por eso quiero mostrarle el lado bueno a este chico.

Su mano me quito del ensueño en el que estaba, cubrió mis ojos con ellas y dejo escapar una risilla que por momentos pareció picara.

- Si prega di perdonare, di far vedere gli errori. Prego ti penti, e dirmi che mi sbagliavo... – A la par que lo decia mi cuerpo iba tornandose mas pesado, mis ojos luchaban por no cerrarse y mi mente caia en la inconciencia. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo en sus brazos logré escuchar, entre el ruido suave del viento chocando contra las ramas de los arboles, que hasta ahora ni lo habia notado, un...

- Buona fortuna, bella ragazza...

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Perdonen los –Horrores- de ortografía T^T (mi no ser buena con ese tema e.e)

Well, quedó muy "no-entendí-nada" verdad?

Igual, la historia verdadera empieza en el próximo capítulo~!

I Hope See Ya in The Next Chapter~! Bye Bye~! \(=¬=)/


	3. Illusione

Kesesese… sese… se…~ *Se esconde detrás de su silla con una sonrisa nerviosa* *Asoma la cabeza un poco* ¿No me… maten?

**Warnings **(de todo el fic)**: **SongChapters (a veces pongo canciones en los capítulos para darle mas ambiente(¿)), Sadismo, Gore, Rape, Multipairing, Multichapter, Dark!Hetalia, Italia OoC, Guerras, Confusiones con Respecto a los Sentimientos y Personaje Inventado, Por Ahora creo que solo Eso...

Este cap no me salió como me hubiera gustado, pero tuve que escribirlo a los apurones, así que no me puedo quejar, era esto o que el poco cerebro que necesitaría para escribirlo se me fundiera con los exámenes.

Hetalia pertenece en todo sentido a Hidekaz Himaruya… Mis abogados aun están arreglando ese asunto.

En este cap. Hay un poco de Germancest, pero no se preocupen, no es lo que parece.

* * *

><p>-ஜ۩۞۩ஜ—<p>

**The Clemency**

2. Illusione

4 de Agosto de 2012 Schwarzwald – Alemania

**~Even in the midst of flowing time,**

_(Aún cuando el tiempo fluye,_

**Oppression spins round and round...**

_la opresión da vueltas y vueltas..._

**Can't you see the heart that's leaving your foundations?**

_¿Acaso no puedes ver tu corazón salirse de lugar?_

**So, you don't know... ~**

_Así que no lo sabias...) _

Me había despertado en el mismo lugar donde había caído inconciente, pero todo a mi alrededor se veía totalmente diferente. Las casas se veían claramente mas "jóvenes" por así decirlo. El árbol donde estábamos sentados se veía también más pequeño y vivo, parecía que estuviera en una época más antigua.

De pronto, y como si fuera por arte de magia, mi mente necesitó hacer un _click_, y conectar algunos cables para darme cuenta de algo.

- ¡El Chico! – grité sorprendida buscándolo con la mirada, lo busqué a los costados; solo había gente caminando de un lado para otro, algunos parecían apurados y otros solo se dedicaban a observar el excelente día que era. Me di la vuelta, pero al no encontrarlo me volví a sentar bajo las frondosas hojas de ese extraño árbol. - ¿Donde se habrá metido? – un suspiro cansino y preocupado abandono mi boca.

No solo no sabia que era lo que había pasado, estaba preocupada por la razón de que inclusive mi propio cuerpo había rejuvenecido, hasta la ropa que estaba utilizando, un vestido simple, blanco y con tirantes, había cambiado a un traje típico militar, de color marrón, sin ser muy oscuro, y unas botas negras que me llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Resignada a esperar a que pase lo que el joven quería que viera, me levante del lugar y camine un par de pasos. Como me lo esperaba, la gente parecía no recaer en mi presencia.

- ¿Que es lo que habrá querido que viera aquí? – Di un paso y me detuve, de pronto miles de preguntas como esas empezaban a inundar mi mente. – Tengo que encontrarlo pronto, quien sabe lo que llegue a pasar. – Y como si con esas palabras lo hubiera invocado, llegó caminando tranquilamente por la cuadra que estaba frente a la plaza. Al parecer iba a cruzar por ésta.

Lentamente avancé un par de pasos hacia él. Cuando llegué a los dos pasos de distancia entre nosotros detuve mi marcha y extendí una mano hacia su cabeza, con los dedos extendidos, esperando a que al pasar la golpeara.

Lo único que sentí fue una corriente fría atravesar todo mi brazo.

Me lo imaginaba… En esta época también estaba muerta…

_Voy camino a la estación y tú no sabes nada_

_no vas conmigo_

_un billete al exterior con dedo_

_puesto en el mapa es mi destino,_

- ¡Hey! – trate de llamarlo, pero no hubo respuesta, solo siguió caminando por entre medio de toda la gente. Tuve que apresurar un poco mis pasos para no perderlo de vista.

*_Ahora que me doy cuenta, él también se ve un poco mas joven, pero no demasiado, tal vez envejece mas lento que la gente normal, ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Se ve como un chico de 19…_

_Su ropa…. Ahora lleva puesto un pantalón blanco, que se ajusta perfectamente a sus largas y finas piernas, una camisa a juego del mismo color con un par de botones en el cuello, los cuales estaban desabotonados, y un chaleco marrón, parecido al color beige, que también estaba suelto. Para cubrir sus pies traía puestas unas botas de un marrón mas oscuro que el chaleco pero no mucho, que llegaban hasta la rodilla. Además de que el rulo a un costado de su cabeza se ve mas… No se como explicarlo. Diría que mas "animado"*_

Una corriente fría que sentí por todo mi cuerpo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, la razón fue que me había "chocado" con él, por así decirlo.

- Ve~ ¡Ahí está! – gritó, sorprendiéndome. Ahora que me había dado cuenta, noté que su voz sonó mucho mas armoniosa y alegre que cuando habíamos hablado bajo el árbol ese.

Giré mi vista hacia donde el veía…

A un par de cuadras aproximadamente, se podía ver algo digno de llamarse una gran casa.

De paredes de un agradable color crema pálido, con ventanas de marco negro haciéndole contraste, algunas cubiertas por cortinas de color blanco puro en el interior y otras dejando ver dentro de la casa, solo que desde la distancia de donde estaba no me lo permitía. El jardín n la parte de adelante era de un tamaño normal, no muy pequeño, pero podías plantar un par de árboles si quisieras, solo que el camino empedrado desde la puerta de la casa hasta la puerta de la reja lo dificultaría. En los bordes donde estaba la reja que separaba la residencia de las casas vecinas se podían observar claramente los malvones rojos en perfecto estado. La reja, que era apenas visible por las plantas, estaba pintada de negro y rodeaba toda la estancia, cercándola por completo. Me fije en la puerta que era un poco mas alta que el resto de la cerca, se podía abrir en dos y era de un estilo gótico, con punta de flecha en los bordes. Allí parado estaba el chico…

¿Eh?

"¡¿Y como hizo para llegar tan rápido?" – me pregunté mentalmente mientras corría hacia el portón de la reja, a lo cual él ya estaba parado frente a una ventana en la planta baja que no estaba cubierta por ninguna cortina…

_no hace falta explicación,_

_me sobran las palabras, no hay_

_pecado no hay culpable no hay_

_verdad no hay nada._

Me detuve de golpe. "¿Por qué se quedó quieto? ¿Acaso no quería ver a la persona que vive dentro?" Confundida, me fui abriendo paso lentamente por el camino empedrado mientras veía fijamente su expresión. Una mezcla de dolor y tristeza se dibujaron rápidamente mientras se volteaba hacia donde estaba yo y salía corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus pies. Giré mi cabeza al verlo pasar y rápidamente volví a mi marcha hacia la mansión. Bastante intrigada por la reacción que tubo hace un momento me asomé por la dichosa ventana.

Lo que vi no me sorprendió mucho, al parecer era la ventana que daba a la sala de estar, parecía bastante lógico ya que era la que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta principal. Adentro la sala estaba completamente pintada de blanco, con muebles bastante rústicos del mismo color.

_No, no es casualidad_

_mi vista se encargó de demostrar_

_que yo en tu vida no tengo lugar._

_Me mataste la ilusión con solo_

_una mirada, que me castiga_

_Extraño_, pensé. En el centro había una mesa ratona de vidrio con forma de óvalo, en tres de sus lados, los opuestos a la ventana, habían sillones, también blancos, perfectamente colocados, en cada costado había un sillón de una plaza, enfrentados el uno al otro. Y en el lado mas largo había otro sillón de dos plazas. Lo que no había visto eran a las dos personas que estaban sentadas allí, hasta que las vi finalmente, pero mi sorpresa era bastante notable, pues se estaban…

_Besando…_

Un rubio que parecía haberse recogido el pelo hacia atrás con fijador estaba besando a un tipo albino sentado encima suyo, al estilo de una película romántica. Mi mandíbula amagaba con caer al suelo de la impresión. Esperé un par de segundos, cuando al parecer a sus pulmones se les dio por pedir oxígeno urgentemente, que se miraron a los ojos. Aún sin saber qué cara poner, atravesé de una el muro que me separaba de la escena y me quedé parada ahí, viéndolos. Claro que ellos ni se dieron cuenta de que los observaba.

- ¿Solo eso debo hacer? – pregunto el rubio, con una voz intimidante, ahora que me fijaba mas, era bastante intimidante, con unos músculos notables incluso a través de su ropa, en contraste con esos ojos celestes iguales al cielo. - ¿Seguro? – volvió a decir.

- ¡Claro que si, West! Kesesesesese~ - el otro, de cabello blanco como la nieve y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, parecía menos "entrenado" que el rubio. Su voz sonaba chillona, pero divertida.

El que respondía al nombre de West sonrió, de una manera especial y dulce, quizá, sólo quizá, no era tan intimidante como se veía.

Aunque había olvidado un detalla importante.

- Oh por dios, ¡¿Y ahora dónde se habrá ido el chico ese? – Me volteé esperando verlo, sabiendo que obviamente no se encontraba detrás de mí pero aún así esperando un milagro. Preocupada me llevé las manos a la cabeza, mientras trataba de pensar en posibilidades sobre su ubicación…

Por segunda vez, la ignorancia me envolvía entre sus brazos…

Por segunda vez, mi vista se volvió borrosa hasta convertirse en oscuridad…

"_**acabaste con mi amor y tú no sabes nada**_

_**no te imaginas que, te viene aquel lugar**_

_**tratando de besar**_

_**a la que con quien hoy, si quieres**_

_**te puedes quedar…"**_

-ஜ۩۞۩ஜ—

* * *

><p>La cancion usada en este capitulo es:<p>

- _Con tan solo una mirada_ de _Georgina -_

Que puedo decir… lo reescribí 4 veces, las 4 veces no me gusto nada, me agarró bloqueo mental, y ahora que se me vienen los exámenes llega la inspiración… *mira con mala cara a Inspiración* Nadie me entiende… =~=U Igual antes de morirme entre libros decidí subirlo.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida en un _Review!_

_Bye! _\(=3=)/


End file.
